


I'm Yours

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: Honestly at first sight it doesn't look too weird, just two members of team Canada circling the ice but upon closer inspection there's a number 27 on the ice though and- Wait- Dach?
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1 am here and this is not edited at all but i've spent the entire day thinking about this so enjoy <3

It's late in the afternoon when Adam comes across the video on Twitter. Honestly at first sight it doesn't look too weird, just two members of team Canada circling the ice but upon closer inspection there's a number 27 on the ice though and- Wait- Dach?

Kirby's the one wearing number 27? As far as Adam knows Kirby's only ever not worn 77 once, also in an international competition, but even then he was wearing 17. He’s definitely got his facts straight because he asked Kirby about this himself at development camp. Adam thinks to himself, am I that sleep deprived that I can't even read numbers properly?

Suddenly there's a whoosh sound from his phone, startling him out of his thoughts, it’s the Swedish Alex, sending him the link to the exact video he was just watching.

_Your boy's out there wearing your number bro_

He just- he can't believe his own eyes. He's had a crush on Kirby for almost a year now and even though this probably doesn't mean anything, it's just a number after all, he can't help but hope. It’s almost as if Kirby’s making a declaration. He pinches himself, clearing his mind of wayward daydreams, no Adam, Kirby doesn’t like you that way, stop thinking about it.

And what does Alex even mean by _your boy_ , Kirby’s not his boy… Maybe he was too obvious in the bubble, hanging out with Kirby every chance he could get, but it was understandable! No one knew if they were going to be there long or when the next season would even start and facetime calls just can’t compare.

He probably had heart eyes all through their zoom call for On the Clock too, he even made a fool of himself for all their fans to see. What did he think he was doing, asking about his own haircut. Kirby’s smile definitely got his mind all jumbled up, crinkly eyes sparkling, even through the pixelated screen.

Speaking of, their facetime calls had drastically decreased since Kirby headed into the Red Deer bubble. Prior to the prospect camp, they would facetime almost every day but now they have to settle for maybe once every two days if they’re lucky.

He settles himself for scouring the internet for happy Kirby pictures until they can call again, trying to fill the void of Kirby’s laughter through tinny iPhone speakers and blushy cheeks from Adam’s teasing. 

Since Cat is nosy, he leans over, all up in Adam’s space trying to look at his phone screen, bursting out into raucous laughter when he sees what Adam is setting his lockscreen as. 

It’s the newest photo of Kirby from Hockey Canada’s instagram, Adam can’t resist, especially since no one except Cat is going to see his phone these days. Kirby just looks so good in that photo, intense eyes whilst he’s all suited up. 

Cat continues laughing as he pouts, annoyed that he can’t even pine in peace, “Adam just fucking call Kirby, this is going nowhere, he’s literally in love with you.” 

Alex rolls his eyes when Adam tilts his head, confused at what Cat is trying to tell him, “Adam please, anyone with eyes can see that boy is in love, it was literally all over your zoom interview,” Adam flushes red at that, he knows he was staring at Kirby in complete adoration during the zoom.

“But what if he doesn’t actually love me and he’s just wearing that number,” Adam frowns, “wouldn’t I just be setting myself up for disappointment and maybe losing the friendship?”

Cat chuckles, “Boqie, I don’t think there’s any universe where Kirby doesn’t love you, him wearing your jersey number when he’s pretty much never worn any other number is practically a declaration of love.”

Adam can tell Cat’s being serious when he turns to see a soft smile on Alex’s face, this, together with Kirby’s jersey number is nearly enough to give him that final boost of courage.

Just as he’s gearing up to call Kirby though, his phone starts ringing, the bold Kirby <3 lighting up his screen. He’s greeted with a beaming Kirby as soon as he picks up, smiling sweetly at Adam. 

“Hey Boqie, how’ve you been? Where are Burt and Ralph today?”

Adam fakes a pout, “So you only like me for them?”

They burst into giggles after that, Adam unable to keep up with his pout any longer when faced with the offended look on Kirby’s face. 

He bites the bullet after they calm down, just breathing with each other over the line, “So,” he hesitates, unsure what to ask, “about the jersey number, what’s up with that?”

Kirby raises his eyebrows, confusion taking over the relaxed expression on his face, “What do you mean the jersey number, was there anything weird with it?”

“You’re literally wearing my number Kirby, you’ve never worn it before!”

Understanding washes over his face, relaxing Kirby once again, “I chose it for you Adam, you’re the reason.”

It’s Adam’s turn to be confused now, him? He’s the reason? “What-” he hesitates before continuing on, “So if I’m the reason, what are you trying to tell me Kirby?”

“Adam, please, do you really not understand?” There’s a layer of sadness in Kirby’s voice now, “I thought I made it obvious enough, I’m here trying to tell you what I feel for you.”

His mouth falls open in shock, there’s no way. Yes, he had hope but for Kirby to outright tell him this way? This was never a scenario that occurred in his mind. 

“Adam? Are you still there?”

When his brain is finally back online he sputters out his reply, “Kirby, do you actually like me? Is this real?”

Kirby’s face is a blur on the screen now, moving up and down so fast, “Holy shit Kirby, we could’ve been dating for months, why are we such cowards?”

There’s giddy laughter filling the living room now, both of them in disbelief, “When you come back to Chicago, the first thing I’m doing is giving you even more of my jerseys, I don’t think I’m ever going to be tired of seeing you with my number.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/) if anyone has ideas or concrit for me pls comment down below!! i love reading them to improve my writing <3


End file.
